Wertheren's Story Ideas up for Adoption
by wertheren
Summary: Created this because I have been coming up with ideas for stories that I just can't write as I cant a story to save my life. If you pick up one of the ideas please just PM me or leave a comment. feel free to ask questions if you want more detail. Edit: Should I upload these on SB and SV?
1. Chapter 1

Warcraft Dwarven colony expedition for a large town finds itself transported into Thedas with all the supplies they left with. Included with everything is Civilians everything for Masons, builders, laborers, etc. depending on the choice of where on the timeline you want to write about they need to enter the world early enough to have the town Defendable (so mc can Leave if this is what you want to do). I want to see how this will affect the Dragonage world

Colony Expedition Members:

Mc/Town leader - Dwarven Pc Character, Max level Paladin Protection/ Retribution spec, Blacksmith / Engineer professions.

30 Members each of every Class that Dwarves can be Except Deathknights (this part is up to you really) 10 of each of the specs.

There has to also be people working at each of the Professions this can be Civilians or anyone from the Different playable specs.

However many Guards you want to add.

access to player mounts (how that's done is up to you)


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"After her Death Ysera finds herself waking up in Thedas a while before the Fereldan Blight, through her powers she has some control over the Fade. (Just how much is up to the writer)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Through her connection to the Fade, she may start teaching mages she has met eg. the Mage Warden, how to use druidism or other types of magic from azeroth./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"she can take a human form if the writer wants or she can stick her Ingame Nelf form or just her Dragon form/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
h2 class="title heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-size: 2.143em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.429em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; color: #ffffff; text-shadow: none; background: none; clear: right; text-align: center;" And her dragon formspan style="background-color: initial; font-size: 2.143em;"tion/spanWertheren's Story Ideas up for Adoption/h2 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Female Night Elf Druid falls/is pushed/knocked through an unstable portal and is ejected out in Thedas during the events of Inquisition but does NOT replace the Inquisitor./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Requirements:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Max level with access to all specs/spells all the time or the ability to change between /Good gear along with either the ability to transmog their gear into something that hides there features, extra sets or armor that does the same or access to items that would transform them for short periods of /Access to all Shapeshift forms including artifacts and the druid order hall 'Mount'. use of Artifacts is /Magic Grimoire/book created by the druid that has information on everything they have met/fought/killed in there time adventuring with a summary of what they know about the race, of their weaknesses, eg. of what would be in the book would info be the different playable races, info of the different sapient races, dragons, monsters, undead, naga, Old Gods etc./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"NO Solas Romance/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Frost saber mount /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Emmigosa Companion/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"optional:br /I would like it if they druid could create Ancients such as the ancient of war, life, Lore, along with the ability to create permanent Treantsbr /Where you enter the worldbr /What professions that they use/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Night Elves are a similar hight to Qunari what you do with that is up to you./p 


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor either Gains powers from the Grrl Power cast or one or more of the cast ends up in Brocton Bay. Powers from the Grrl Power comics unless they come from found Tech/magic items, come also come with an idealized and optimized body.

I'm just going to use the character bios for this, so here is the main cast

**Name: **Maximillia Leander  
**Age: **34  
**Height: **6′ 1″  
**Hair: **Purple  
**Eyes: **Purple  
**Rank:** Lt. Colonel  
**Powers:** Phenomenal strength, speed, armor, flight and energy beams. She is normally quite tough but has a power reserve that she can call on to focus into one of her attributes to supercharge it. In extreme cases, she can even draw against her other abilities to "max out" an attribute giving her staggering capabilities and making her power level difficult to quantify.

Maxima is the team's overall combat operations leader and one of the most powerful supers known. She is a brilliant tactician when she needs to be but tends to get a little cocky due to her power.

She enlisted in the Air Force after graduating high school and did several tours in Iraq and Afghanistan, however her militant feminism and short temper were deemed "incompatible with the operation environment" and after several "incidents," the military decided to redeploy her.

She is a beautiful and exotic woman, and the attention she draws has poisoned her

somewhat to the opposite gender. She wants to be taken seriously, and despite her power and abilities, every time she sees a man checking her out, it makes her feel like none of that matters to them and all they see is an exotic sex doll, and it contributes to her rabid feminism.

**Name: **Sydney Scoville, Jr.  
**Age: **21  
**Height: **5′ 0″  
**Hair: **Dirty Blonde  
**Eyes: **Brown  
**Rank: **Cadet  
**Powers:** Halo's name and powers are derived from the spheres that orbit her. Each one grants her a different power, but can only use 2 at a time (1 per hand). Flight, force field, energy beam, telekinetic pseudopod, telepresence. The powers of two of the orbs are unknown. (recently Showen to be a Life support system and a form of Faster than Light travel)

Sydney has no powers of her own, nor does she have a fabulous body like most empowered, and hanging around with 'all the beautiful people' gives her something of a complex, both about her appearance and her abilities. In actuality she is one of the more powerful members of the team, but there's a large gap between power and application. Also being on a team with the likes of Dabbler and Maxima, she doesn't get a chance to show it often.

Sydney also has some trouble dealing with her celebrity status and all the attention makes her a little introverted – when she's not being sarcastic.

She co-owns a comic book store with Joel.

Sydney's knowledge of superhero fiction has repeatedly proven to be valuable to the team, as she seems to be better at coming up with power stunts than the power's owner in many cases.

**Name:** Xuriel Shahara Tantalis  
**Age: **187  
**Height: **5′ 10″  
**Hair: **Blue  
**Eyes: **Lt: Blue / Rt: Green  
**Rank: **Civilian Specialist  
**Powers:**Too many to list, derived from multiple sources including magic, psionics, mutant powers and martial arts. She also has a cybernetic arm with a teleporter in it that allows her to retrieve weapons & gadgets from her lab.

Dabbler is the ultimate Jill of all trades, she is an accomplished martial artist, sorceress, tinkerer, has innate, mutant, and psionic abilities. However she also has the attention span of a sugared up child, so she is rarely able to master much of anything.

She has a complex heritage, suffice to say she is roughly 1/2 succubus, 1/3 doppleganger, and 1/6 some unidentified alien species. She identifies as a succubus but enjoys some of the attributes from her other parents. Though she lacks the ability to shapeshift, she inherited the psionic abilities of her doppleganger parent, her intelligence and incredible mathematical abilities come from her father, whom she has never met. Basically Dabbler is an alien mutant demon martial artist cyborg psionic tinkerer.

She has a very sexual and playful personality, and goes out of her way to antagonize Maxima, who she feels is big fuddy duddy. She acts ignorant of Earth culture on occasion, but as often as not she's just trying to get a rise out of people.

**Name:** Kenya Cassidy  
**Age: **28  
**Height: **6′ 7″  
**Hair: **Red  
**Eyes: **Brown  
**Rank: **1st Lieutenant  
**Powers: **Moderate super strength and powerful kinetic absorption. Anvil can dramatically increase her strength with stored energy or can release it in a devastating attack.

Kenya was always a big girl growing up, she was over 6′ by the time she was 12, from there she mostly grew out and her strength shot up, making her middle and high school years very awkward. She still has image issues but is slowly becoming comfortable with herself as she hangs out with the other empowered. She's still usually the biggest person in the room, but at least now she doesn't stand out quite as badly.

She was recruited into the hero game by Maxima and as someone who knows what it's like to stick out in a crowd, the two are slowly becoming friends.

I will admit I like the following Character for Taylor because of the multitasking abilities that come with her powers

**Name:** Daphne DeShantis  
**Age: **19  
**Height: **5′ 8″  
**Hair: **Strawberry Blonde (Natural Color)  
**Eyes: **Blue  
**Rank: **Corporal  
**Powers:** Harem can teleport, but unlike most teleporters, she doesn't have to 'destroy' the original in order to reappear at another location, effectively creating duplicates. She can have a total of 5 'bodies' out at once, however the fewer copies she has out the stronger she is. The copies share a single mind, making Harem excellent for recon work and creating awkward social situations.

Harem's copies all started out identical but she has customized them over time, dying and cutting hair, buying individual wardrobes for them, and more than one has a number of tattoos. She displays somewhat different personalities depending on which one you're talking to, but this is an affectation as all the bodies are controlled by a single mind. Despite this, each body is capable of totally independent action, she can perform multiple disparate and complex tasks simultaneously. Often, one will be in class and another sleeping or studying, so most of the time she's not at 'full power,' however, being able to teleport, it is trivial for her to regroup.

She is slowly developing a martial art that takes advantage of not only her strength when combined, but her ability to split and recombine instantly.

Despite her youth, Harem is surprisingly learned and skilled, the result of being able to do five things at once.

**Name: **Brook Falls  
**Age: **30  
**Height: **5′ 5″ / 5′ 9″  
**Hair: **Red  
**Eyes: **Green  
**Rank: **Corporal  
**Powers:** Brook can generate focused heat beams, fly and sheath herself in a heat aura. The aura is normally focused to within a few inches of her skin, but can be used as an AOE attack as well.

Through a series of comic misadventures, Brook fell into the vigilante game along with Mister Amorphous and Achilles, and eventually were rounded up by Archon and offered immunity if they joined. She comes across as a bit of a dimwit at times, but she simply processes information in a different order a lot of the time, making it seem like she's missed something obvious.

She is unique in that when she manifests her powers, her body changes, becoming slightly taller, stronger and fuller. No one knows why this is.

**Name: **Mathias  
**Age: **32  
**Height: **5′ 11″  
**Hair: **Straw Blonde  
**Rank: **Civilian Specialist  
**Powers: **Math is a preternaturally skilled martial artist, capable of moves that many would call superhuman. His reflexes, speed, attack and defensive abilities exceed many members of the team that actually have powers in those categories, making him one of the more dangerous members on the team, despite him not technically actually having any powers.

Math claims to be the 999th in a line of martial artists, which seems ridiculous unless you assume both parents of every generation in his tree were martial artists. He's continually seeking the next challenge, participating in every fighting tournament he feels will offer him worthy opponents. He participated in the UFC, but quit after 3 matches that ended in under 10 seconds, returning to unsanctioned and often illegal tournaments and street fights.

Archon approached and persuaded him to join with minimal effort, citing that supervillians would provide challenging battles for him. So far he's not impressed.

Math can seem indomitable at times, but he is almost comically distractable by sexy women. He has been knocked to the losers' bracket in several tournaments because of it, and has only come out on top due to his uncanny knack for blind fighting.

**Name:** …  
**Age: **33  
**Height: **6′ 1″  
**Hair: **Brown  
**Eyes: **…  
**Rank: **2nd Lieutenant  
**Powers: **Mr. Amorphous can control his size and density to a degree, as well as stretch and reshape his body quite a bit. His body has great tensile strength giving him super strength extreme resistance to blunt attacks and excellent resistance to piercing ones.

**Name:** Harold  
**Age:** At least 50 (appears to be in late 20's)  
**Height: **5′ 10″  
**Hair: **Blonde  
**Eyes:** Blue  
**Rank:** Corporal  
**Powers:** Invincibility. Proper, aggravating invincibility. He has shrugged off attacks that would destroy matter on the subatomic level. Also he is about 50% stronger than a normal human since he doesn't have to worry about tearing muscles or breaking bones by straining too hard.

**Unofficial Powers:** Merciless taunting

Achilles doesn't know exactly how or when he got his powers (thought it would be patently obvious to anyone who was with him at the time).

Judging from his taste in music and clothes (his invincible hairstyle notwithstanding) Achilles seems to be stuck in the 80's to some degree. Whether this is a side effect of his powers and when he got them, or if he's just nostalgic and totally into glam rock is not known.

Achilles can't be poisoned, suffocated, starved, irradiated, crushed, cut, pierced, burned, frozen or injured by any method yet discovered. As such, his tactic in a fight is to simply taunt his opponents until he can get his hands on them. He

has limited combat utility on his own since he can't fly or move particularly fast, and he's not much threat to a smart opponent, but he is still an invaluable asset to the team.

He's often off-site doing something insanely dangerous – movie stunts, deep sea welding, collecting samples from an active volcano, but he prefers hanging out with the team, citing "You can only drive a car off a plane into an ammo dump so many times before it gets boring."

**Name: **Hiro  
**Age: **32  
**Height: **6′ 2″  
**Hair: **Black  
**Eyes: **Brown  
**Rank:** Major  
**Powers:** Hiro is sometimes jokingly referred to as "Superman lite" as he has super strength, toughness and can fly.

**Unofficial Powers:**Rakish good looks.  
**Unofficial Disadvantages:** Seems to keep losing his shirt.

Hiro pretty much had his choice of service when he signed up, but insisted signing on as an Army regular. Disciplined and professional, he quickly rose to Master Sergeant. He is level headed and organized, and was reluctantly convinced to attend OCS and transitioned to Commissioned Officer.

Off duty, Hiro is something of a lad. Supers are photogenic to begin with, and Hiro gets more than his share of attention from the ladies. A situation that will surely not be helped by him becoming an internationally famous superhero.

**Name: **Stewart Aegir  
**Age: **38  
**Height: **6′ 4″  
**Hair: **Brown  
**Eyes: **Brown  
**Rank: **Corporal  
**Powers:** Stalwart the second strongest member of the team behind Maxima, though Hiro keeps trying to claim that title. And something else maybe?

Stalwart prefers to mostly hang out in the background, sporting a nice suit.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"After Dragon was killed by Saint, an unchained Dragon wakes up on earth in the Mass Effect universe a few years before earth encountered the Turrians./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She can create here own company if you want./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I would like it if she helped advance humanity's tech level./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"If anyone knows she is an Ai is up to the author./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Whether or not she gets involved with Sheppard in any way is also up to the author./p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"This is actually 4 different ideas in one./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"First one is Taylor gains the ability to summon a team of 5 From the game Heros of the storm. The summoned are loyal to Taylor this is mainly to stop one of the eviler hers from just killing her, restricted to there in-game abilities without the cooldowns, but have their canon personalities. She only has a rough idea of the hero's personality before they are summoned and does not know what powers they may have./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The second idea is that Taylor can summon and sustain just 1 of the heroes at a time, the heroes have there canon powers and personalities, but Taylor has to convince them to work with her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The third Idea is that Taylor can transform into the hero of her choice, she has there canon powers and knowledge but the personality of the heroes can bleed into her (whether or not it can be to a dangerous degree is up to you)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The final Idea is a combo of the first and third, Taylor can summon up to 4 heroes and transform into the last Hero herself but is restricted to the in-game powers without the cooldowns./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Taylor is able to summon the in-game mounts for all of these./p


	7. Chapter 7

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"For this crossover, Taylor or and OC/SI gains the ability to Turn into any of the Monsters from Monster Hunter. Their power allows her to summon the armor and weapons based on the monster that she is thinking about if she doesn't want to turn into something bigger, there is a time-limit om being able to change into Elder Dragons./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The time limit is up to the /If they can mix and max the Weapons and armor from different monsters is up to /They gain an Hunter's body in their base form allowing them to heal faster be physically stronger and fitter and the ability to take huge falls and walk away./p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I will admit this one is an idea that I got from another fanfiction they did the same thing but I just could get into it because of how they went about it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Instead of Endbringers showing up portals to the World of Monster Hunter at random and Monsters can Pass-through anything from the Aptonoth the Elder Dragons, these portals tend to open up in cities and the like so they Replace the Endbringer Truce. I would like the Mc, Taylor/OC/SI to fall through one of the early portals and be found and train by a hunter from the MH world and eventually find there way back to bet./p 


	9. Chapter 9

Worm / Darksiders Crossover

Chapter Text

for this story idead Taylor either gains the ability to transform into and use the abilities Fury or Fury reincarnate as Taylor sometime after the events of the third game and regains her memories and the ability to return to her old form.

She may be able to summon her horse if you want. She has all the powers she gained through the third game.


End file.
